This Is Dauntless
by Divergentlittleliar
Summary: Normal no war story but Al is still dead cause I don't like him #soznotsoz. The group gets together and plays truth or dare, never have I ever, pranks and just everyday things like pissing. Set 5 months after the end of initiation. Pairs: Tris/Four, Christina/Will, Marlene/Uriah, Zeke/Shauna, Lynn/No.One. Summary sucks but give it a chance. WAS CALLED TRUTH OR DARE IN DAUNTLESS!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in Divergent because I am not Veronica Roth and I am stupid. **

**A/N I will post like three times a week or more idk. Have fun reading my story and eat some cheese! It's good for you! The cheese also!**

~:.:.:.:.:~Tris' POV~:.:.:.:.:~

For the like last 27 minuets, Uriah and Zeke and Christina and Will and Marlene and Lynn and Shauna and Tobias by own boyfriend have been trying to get into my apartment to play truth or dare which I didn't want in my apartment so I locked myself inside.

"Triiiiiissss," Zeke whined

"Pleeeeease Triiiiisss,"Zeke also whined

"OPEN UP TRIS,"Zeke whined again

"WE WILL BREAK THIS DOOR DOWN,"Zeke continued to whine

"LET US IN TRIS!"Zeke still whined

"TRISSY-POO!" can you guess. Zeke whined

"OH THAT IS IT ZEKE! I TOLD YOU TO NEVER AND I MEAN NEVER CALL ME TRISSY-POO EVER AGAIN OR I WILL PERSONALLY KICK YOU WHERE THE SUN DONT SHINE, PUNCH YOU UNCONSCIOUS, SHOVE YOU INTO A WOOD CHOPPER AND THROW THE REMAINS OF YOU INTO THE CHASM!" I "kindly" yelled back.

"We are leaving Tris for now, but in like two minuets I will be back with a chainsaw to chop this door down! Uriah, piggy back me to the supplies room!" Finally some peace and quite-

*knock knock knock knock knock* AHHH GOD STUPID ZEKE!

"FUCK OFF!" I yell

"BEATRICE PRIOR! THAT IS NO WAY TO SPEAK TO YOU FATHER!" Oh shit...

**A/N OKAY YAY! That was my first ever chapter of the fanfic! I know it is short by I promise they will become longer, like a lot longer that it takes you like ten minuets to read. Okay maybe not that long but quite long! Review or I will kick your balls pansycake! That was a joke but still I will find your house and kick you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N hey guys I'm back! It's been like a week soz I had homework. Again and I am sadly still not and I am sadly still stupid! Eat cheese guys! Read my story guys! I'll go now guys!**

~:.:.:.:.:~Tris' POV~:.:.:.:.:~

Oh no! Shit shit shit shit shit! Wow the dauntless in getting into my brain. Trying to act calm, I walk to the door and open it.

"Oh hey dad! What's up!" I said

"Beatrice! Care to explain what you just said in there!" he almost screamed

"I thought you were Zeke," I replied

"What's this about the most fabulousest, amazingest, spectacularest Zeke?" stupid Zeke came up and said... With a chainsaw in his hands.

"Oh nothing, just that he is a SHIT BAG!" I kindly replied

"Beatrice!" Dad yelled this time,

"Tris now," I correct

"Oh my god!" Uriah shouted, "Your real name is Beatrice! What kind of name is that!"

"My name you ass! What did you think Tris was short for,"

"Sorry to disturb your very pleasant conversation 'Tris' but do you mind explaining to me why that boy, supposedly named Zeke, is holding a chainsaw?" Dad asked,

"I was going to saw her door down so we," Zeke said pointing to all our friends behind him,"could get into her apartment for a serious corse," he said trying to sound serious which by the way didn't work very well.

"Okay... Anyway Tris, I came here to tell you that I will be staying here with the other leaders of the factions for a serious meeting and I will be staying here for a few days,"

"Okay dad go away now!" My dad left with a huff. Then I almost forgot! I ran inside and slammed and locked my door shut. Then obviously a chainsaw broke my door down with a Zeke saying "LET TRUTH OR DARE BEGIN!"

**A/N OH MY GOD GUYS UR REVIEWS MADE ME SMILE LIKE URIAH EATING POP TARTS! Yes I'm going to make it that story where Uriah is obsessed with pop tarts #soznotsoz I actually never had a pop tart cuz I live in Australia so like what are they. Soz for not posting I'm gonna like now post every second day or when ever. I thought like no one was going to read my story so thank you sososossossoso much I love you guys! I like don't make sence what ev. BUH-BYEEEEEEE! PEEAAACE ON THEE STREEEEEEET SANN!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I'm back bitches! Pll came back on! I feel sorry for you if you don't watch it. It was crazy! Who here watches pll. Half my account is pll. I don't know which one I love more pll or Divergent I'm just like asdfghjkl to both of them! I watched The Fault in our Stars today and cried a lot and died in the movies asdfghjkl. Where I go you can just by a ticket when you get there and sit where ever. Yep it's cool. Australia rules. You can read my story now. Does anyone read my A/N's idk. I'm watching Disney Chanel cuz like yolo. Who even says yolo anymore I don't but I just did. Your wish to read this is now granted.**

**Okay?**

**Okay.**

~:.:.:.:.:~Four/Tobias' POV~:.:.:.:.:~

"Okay... Anyway Tris, I came here to tell you that I will be staying here with the other leaders of the factions for a serious meeting and I will be staying here for a few days," Mr Prior said. Oh no. All the leaders. That means I have to see Marcus. I am a Dauntless leader and Tris is an ambassador for Dauntless. We both have to see him. WWWHHHYYY! My life is O-V-A-H OVAH! **(A/N quote from Kath and Kim. It's Australian. Soz bout that. You should find away to watch it)**

"Okay dad go away now!" Tris said. And with that he left in a huff. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't even notice Zeke sawing the door Tris' down. WAIT! Tris lives with me! That is my door! "WHAT THE HELL ZEKE THAT IS ALSO MY DOOR!" I yell

"Wait, if this is also your door then why couldn't just use your key to unlock it for us," Zeke said back. My keys! I start to rapidly smack my pockets hoping to find a lump which is my keys, but no luck. "TTTRRRRIIIIISSSS! Where are my keys!" I ask,

"In my pocket," she replies smiling like she is a genius,

"But how?" I say,

"Well when I was running to my-our room, I stole your keys when you tripped over without you noticing cause you were acting like a baby about your stupid little cut on your knee then I ran inside and locked my door in case you realised that I stole your keys but you were to stupid to realised and that is how I met your mother," she replies, wow real funny. She knows I hate that show.

"Smart move young grasshopper," Uriah said while failing a British accent which by the way I'm so good at its like that is my actual accent **(wink wink nudge nudge)**,

"So are we gonna play some truth or dare or not!" Zeke screamed in my ear,

"That's fine I wanted to be deaf anyway," I replied

~:.:.:.:.:~Christina's POV~:.:.:.:.:~

Yasss! We finally made it into Tris' apartment! Whoooo! Oh yeah and it's also Four's. I always forget that. "Okay... Since I brought up the idea I'm gonna go first!" Zeke screamed, "Truth or daareee... CHRIS!"

"Okay first of all don't call me Chris, it sounds like a boys name and second, DARE BITCH!" I scream,

"Mmmkay. Ummmm... GOT IT!" Zeke sprays,

"Dude! Say it don't spray it!" I say,

"Okay, go to the pit and start a fight with the first person you see," Zeke answers,

"Okay who's coming with me," I ask. Then almost on cue, everybody stands up at the same time.

As we reach the pit the first person I find is this really muscular guy with like fifty tattoos and piercings. Oh great. "Hey you. Yeah you. Wanna fight!" I say trying to act all tough while jumping a round a lot and putting my fists up,

"Umm no," he replies,

"Why!? Are you scared to get beaten up by a girl you pansycake!" I shout. Oh no that set him off. He steps towards me and that was enough to make me scream and run all the way back.

"Hahaha! OH MY GOD CHRISTINA! That was hilarious!" Uriah cried when we all got back to Tris' and Four's, ha I remembered this time apartment, while taking out a pack of Pop Tarts. Man does he love his Pop Tarts or what! Oh grand! I thought of a perfect idea!

~:.:.:.:.:~Uriah's POV~:.:.:.:.:~

"Truth or dare Uriah," Christina says,

"Dare! I ain't no pansycake!" I reply getting a lot of moans from everyone,

"Oh how perfect!" Chris says evilly, oh no what have I gotten myself into! "You have to go five rounds with out eating a Pop Tart and if you take your shirt off you are the biggest pansycake,"

"You BITCH," I scream at her,

"Oh thanks! I get that a lot!" She replies cheerfully. Since when did she become Amity? Why did Chris do this! I want a Pop Tart whaaaa!

**A/N I told you my chapters will be getting longer! This one took like forever to write cuz I had to do so much stuff! If any of my words to you look weird like colour or favourite with the 'our' instead of 'or' it's because I'm Australian and we have different grammar. Who else is Australian or not American? Americans rule so don't get upset. You have Starbucks and Pop Tarts. I live in Perth and we don't have Starbucks! Or snow. And like everything is so expensive here idk. I TOLD YOU I WOULD HAVE URIAH BE OBSESSED OVER POP TARTS! Oh and thank you for telling me what a Pop Tart is and for mentioning about Tobias and Marcus cuz I forgot bout that. Btw you should find a way to watch Kath and Kim it's like my life! This chapter is actually really long! That's for your awesome reviews you guys make me smile so much and thank you for following and favouriting my story I love you guys so much words can't even describe! Btw I type this on notes on my ipad to that's why I don't have the proper page breaks when the come up! PEACE ON THE STREET SANN! BUH-BYEEEEEEEE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N hey guys sorry this one is going to be short but I felt like I needed to do one before I went to school. I am still and obvs not V. Roth so I don't own any of the characters or settings. I forgot about a disclaimer last chapter so this one goes for both. Thanks for reading and still eat cheese!**

* * *

~:.:.:.:.:~Tris' POV~:.:.:.:.:~

After Uriah's little crying fest he finally decided to start the game back up. "*sniffles* um okay, truth or dare... TRIS!" He shouts,

"DARE! I shout back,

"Mmmkay, you have to full on make out with Four in front of the leaders table!" He replies,

"Okay," I sigh, "who's coming," just like last time everyone stands up, cause like, who wants to miss this right?

"WAIT!" Marlene screams,

"WHAT!" Zeke scream back,

"Zeke, when is it lunch," she asks,

"Umm like now, why," Zeke says,

"Okay, just to make sure there's a big crowd," Mar replies like an Amity,

"Aren't you guys nice," I huff. But it's not that bad cause I love Tobias so much and it will piss off my dad so...

* * *

Okay where at the leaders table. This is going to be fun. Oh look at that my dad is here! I pull Tobias towards me and start to full on make out. In between breaths I tell him little things like 'I actually really wanted to do this,' and 'I wish we were alone,' and he replies with little things like 'Do you know how much I love you?' so I responded by putting my legs up over his waste and just out of habit my hands go up into his hair. I guess out make out session got a little bit out of control because it ended by my stupid dad pulling my of Tobias.

"What was that!" My dad yells,

"It was a dare," I reply,

"So you were dared to make out with this boy that you probably don't know that well and is way out of your league!" He rants,

"Oh no dad you got is all wrong, I was dared to make out with my boyfriend," I say like its a fact,

"Boyfriend! BOYFRIEND!" He yells, "Beatrice, this boy is Marcus' son and his is a traitor," he whispers to last part so only I could hear,

"No dad, this boy is Marcus' son," I whisper, "And he is the best goddamn thing that has ever happened to me and if you can't see that then what you are is selfish!" I say yelling the last part causing half of the Dauntless compound to turn their heads this way. And because I don't want to deal with my dad anymore I turn a round heading out the door while signalling for my friend to follow.

* * *

**A/N Thanks guys for all your reviews and follows and favourites! I'm not going to say much this a/n because I gotta go get reading for school. Because of the time difference in Australia it might be like sometime at night but it's around 7:30 for me right now. Soz but in Australia you don't need a passport if you wanna go to the other side of Australia or anywhere around Australia. No more Australia facts and we don't ride kangaroos cause the live in bush land. I live in a city but outside of the city okay bye. Oh and that's for saying all this stuff about Marcus and her parents cause I always forget about those stuff. I said thanks in the last one but it didn't come up, sorry. Oh and this time BUH-BYEEEEEEE PEACE ON THE STREET SANN! Oh and I found away on how to get the page breaks I'm so stupid.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N HUHIEEEEEEEEEE IM BACK! I couldn't be bothered doing another chapter for a while so I did one now.**

~:.:.:.:.:~Uriah's POV~:.:.:.:.:~

Okay now let get this back up. "Tris!" I shout,

"Uriah!" She shouts back,

"Pick your victim," I say in a joker voice,

"Fine Uriah," she says,

"Don't need to get in a bitchy mood tris," I say

"No I meant it like fine as I'm agreeing and Uriah as in I pick you for truth or dare," she explains,

"Ohhhhhhh, um okayyyyyyyyy... DARE! I AINT NO PANSYCAKE!" I shout. How was that for a build up am I right,

"Okay, I dare you to... GOT IT!" She screams right in my ear,

"I wanted to be death anyway," I say,

"Oh ha. ha. ha. Anyway, I dare you to egg Eric," she says,

"That's not at all that bad," I reply,

"Oh, but you didn't let me finish. You have to egg Eric after you grabbed his but," she says, "FUCK YOU TRIS!" I yell. I shouldn't have said that cos Four looks like he is going to kill me.

* * *

"Okay Uriah, there's Eric," Chris said while obviously pointing to him. Zeke passes me an egg then I go up to Eric "Hey Eric. Cute butt," while a grab his face then I smash an egg on his butt.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

AND THEN I START TO FUCKING RUN COS HE IS CHASING AFTER ME WITH A FUCKING KNIFE LIKE WHO THE FUCKING HELL DOES THAT AND WHO THE FUCKING HELL CARRIES A FUCKNG KNIFE LIKE THE FUCKING HELL FUCKING FUCKIDY FUCKER FUCK FUCK.

* * *

"Okay, back to the game...WILL!" I say

"dare" Will says,

"I"

"DARE"

"YOU"

"TO"

"JUST FUCKING SAY IT!" Chris screams

"I dare you to act like Brittany Matthews from mpgis for the next fiiiivv no seven rounds, got it?" I say, inspired by Christina,

"I fucking got it you little cunt! Now stop talking to me before I take my shoe and SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS!" Will says in the perfect Brittany Matthews voice.

"Marlene! FUCKING TRUTH OR DARE you bitch," Will says

"No need to call names Willy," I say,

"I would apologise, but I don't really give a fuck, " Will says. Brittany Matthews. That's it.

"Anyway, dare," Mar says,

"Be twins with me and act like like Deandre from mpgis," Will says,

"OhlKay," Mar says, "Four, no, Zeke, no, Four, no, both,"

"Dare," they say at the same time, wweeiirrdd,

"Four act like Trisha and Zeke act like Saison."

"I got, wait no I don't, go along," Four says,

"I, how you say, got it?" Zeke says,

"Wait, who goes. OMG who goes! Ahhh I'm in the matrix!" Four says,

"Zeke, no Four, no Zeke, no Four, BOTH," Mar says,

"I think that is a great, how you say, idea?" Zeke says,

"SHUT THE FUCK UP SAISON MARGUERITE!" Will says,

"OH MY GOD I CANT DEAL WITH THIS FOR SEVEN ROUNDS! URIAH MAKE IT THREE!" Christina yells. What a bitch.

"Fine," I reply,

"Uh. Um. Eh. I'll go," Four says, "Uhhhhhhhhh... Four!"

"Eh. You can't fucking ask your self. What the fuck to you think your doing," Will says

"Playing the game," Four says, "By the way, your all out of food."

**A/N Yep! There it is. I lied. I am gonna speak about Australia. Okay anywhore, like three days ago the glass in our oven exploded. Like legit exploded. So we can't cook anything so we have just been living off take-away food for these past few days. Doesn't bother me at all. So another story, I was feeding my dogs right. I have two dogs. Like we just use the food out of the cans like the my pet ones and I was like scooping it out of the tin and the can was like quite tall and my hand accidentally touched the inside of the can and all the food was still in there it was gross. The food is so gross that I have to do it out side and it's winter and it's absolutely freezing. I live in Australia so it's winter not summer. We have a term then two weeks holiday then another term ect. Ect. Ect. We have four terms and on the last term we have like a two month holiday for Christmas. The terms are usually like 3 months little less. I'm going now. ****_PLEASE LEAVE IDEAS FOR DARE AND TRUTHS! IM RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS! THAT WOULD BE REALLY HELPFUL_****, OKAY, BUH-BYEEEEEEE PEACE ON THE STREET SANN! Btw I'm really sorry for not posting. I'm really lazy. So I'm gonna do a roster like thing so I post on Sundays, Tuesdays, sometimes Wednesdays and Fridays. That's for me so, if you like live in America or something it'll probs be Mondays, Wednesdays, sometimes Thursdays and Saturdays at really odd times. And I'll probs have something about my life in Aus in the last A/N's so get used to it. I might make another story but still do this one. Byee again, I'm not gonna write the whole sann buh bye thing again.**


	6. Big AN

**A/N this chapter is just an a/n but please read because it's important. I'm changing this story to THIS IS DAUNTLESS where it's their lives if the war hadn't happened. Don't worry there still will be truth or dare and even more games. I haven't been updating in a while because it's just not going anywhere. The plot is the same and I'm still keeping the other chapters because that's what has happened. So basically truth or dare is ending soon and they will do other stuff but they will still play truth or dare! Thank you and please review for ideas you want in the story! And please read my other story 'I Love You'. I'm going to post like 3 chapters this week for a make up and post on Tuesdays, Thursdays and Sundays!**


	7. Chapter 7

~:.:.:.:.:~Christina's POV~:.:.:.:.:~

After three more torturous rounds, the whole mpgis thing was FINALLY done! Like, THANK THE LORD!

"Ummmmm," Marlene says, "This is getting boring! Lets do something else!"

"NEVER HAVE I EVER!" Zeke and Uriah say at the exact same time,

"I'll get the shots,"

Literally five seconds later Uriah comes back with a tray of shots. "Okay Mar, you go first,"

"Um… Never have I ever had a dick," all the boys take a shot, now its my turn, time to get Tris drunk.

"Never have I ever dated my instructor," Tris takes a shot. Uriah's turn, "Never have I ever shaved my legs," All the girls and Zeke takes a shot. Zeke's turn, "Never have I ever not been born in Dauntless," Tris, Will, Four and I take a shot.

"Never have I ever been born in Abnegation," Will says, Tris and FOUR take a shot! OMG FOUR WAS FROM ABNEGATION! HE'S A UNICORN FAIRY! I THINK IM DRUNK!

Tobias' POV

Like 23 mermaid shots later we're like Tris' boobs big drunk. I'm like really drunk. Drunk. Drrrruuuuunnnnk. Dr-un-k! Drunk! Drunking, drunky, drunk bottle. Drink, drank, drunk. Yep I'm drunk. Party on freaky bro! I think i'm gonna through up.

*The next morning*

Tris' POV

I wake up with a POUNDING headache! Holy crap. Where the hell am I !? Im not in my apartment. What the hell!? Wait… Why am I in the pit!? Wearing a mermaid costume! IN A BLOW UP PADDLE POOL! Wait! What time is it! Holy crap it's 10:27 and the Dauntless ambassadors have a meeting at 10:30! Got to got wake up my fellow ambassador. Where the hell is he! Oh, I'm so surprised., he's in a crib in a diper and baby bonnet. "URIAH!"

"AH MY HEAD!" He yells,

"Uriah stop shouting it hurts my brain," I say.

"oohhhhh did our little Trissy-poo get her first hangover and wake up in a mermaid costume with the word Trissy-poo on her stomach?" Uriah say sin a little baby voice. Wait, Trissy-poo on my stomach!? Oh… there it is.

"Uriah we have a meeting in like two minuets so if i were you i would use this little time to get changed,"

"Ditto my friend ditto."

* * *

"Tris, Uriah, congrats! You're only five minuets late," Max says sarcastically,

"Oh my gosh," Uriah exclaims, "I am so thankful for this award that I received today. Not only would I thank my fellow ambassador buddy Tris Prior, shout out to my Tris, I would also like to thank _you_! If you hadn't planned this meeting for 10:30, I might have never been able to show up late,"

"Just sit down." I must say, we look pretty Dauntless right now sitting here in the board room with our very tinted sunglasses and our dark expressions, and a whole lot hangover. Right about when Max is taking about something boring, Uriah and I's phones go off. Luckily Max didn't hear so we were able to check the message. Its from Zeke and its a video.

*The Video (third person)*

"WHOOOOOO ITS ZEKEY BEAR HERE! HAHAH oh ma god Tris!" The camera turns and shows Tris in a mermaid costume while Christine writes 'Trissy-poo' on her stomach with a black permanent marker. After Christina finishes, Tris starts to surf on a boogie board in a blow up paddle pool in the pit. As shown, everyone is beyond drunk at the moment! "YYYEEEAAAAHHHH TRIS!" Uriah shouts, "TRIS! TRIS! TRIS! TRIS! TRIS!" Everyone shouts, "Yeah Tris you promised!" Tobias shouts,

"Okay okay," Tris says, "Im gonna do it." Tris then begins twerking to a really catchy song and soon everyone starts going crazy and begins dancing too.

*Video ended*

Tris' POV

What the hell! Zeke then texts 'omg i haz soooo0oo many more of theez! Com ova when ur meeting donez' well someones not Erudite. Well that video explains a lot! "Oh my God Tris! We need to get you drunk more often!" Uriah whisper yells,

"Tris! Uriah!' Max screams, "Are you even paying attention!"

"Ummm no?" Uriah replies,

"Well you two have to go to Abnegation tomorrow at 3 for something that I can't be bothered explaining. Now go!" Thats Dauntless for yah.

**A/N TA DA! First chapter to the new story plot! Do you like it?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N** IMPORTANT! All videos are in third person

Cahapter i can freaking spell eiughaht

Tris' POV

"Okay okay settle down, settle down," Zeke says, "Now we've all came here today to find the meaning in life. Why are we alive, why are human, why are we living! Can we become better people? Yes! Can we end world peace? Yes! Together, if we unite as one, we can transform into the super ninjas! Pokemon gooooo!"

"Bish whet!?" obviously says Uriah,

"Just play the stupid videos," grumbles Christina.

*Video Número Uno*

Uriah spills his drink and it looks like he has pissed his pants. "UUURRRRIIIIIAAAAAHHHHH!" Will yells, "You PISSSSSSEEEEEEEEDDDDDDD your pants!"

"Ha ha lol," Zeke says, "he's a baby!"

"BA-BY! BA-BY! BA-BY!" Everyone chants while putting Uriah in a diaper and shoving him into a crib that was somehow in the pit at this time in the night which is actually the morning at 2:40 that actually is quite normal for Dauntless but somehow they aren't being normal today or tonight or tomorning or whatever the time is but actually I've already said the time so pay attention. Uriah tries to sing baby, key word: tries. He gets to about half way until Eric comes and stuffs a dummy (pacifier to all those people who call them pacifiers,) into his mouth.

*End of video*

"Okay," Tobias starts, "So far we found out why Tris was being a mermaid, that Uriah was born again and Zeke can't do speeches."

"Wow Four, didn't know you had any humour in you." Chris jokes. One death stare from 'Four' coming right up.

"Onto the next video!"

*Vid two yo. Swag bitch*

"Hey guys it is Zeke. Hey, hey, heeeeyy, hay for horses!"

*Vid is donez ass hat*

"Oh shit Uriah we need to go!" I shout at Uriah after the video has ended.

"Oh yeah we're gonna miss the train. To infinity, Bed, Bath and Beyond!"

"Uriah, do you think we'll be able to keep our sunglasses on cause my head hurts like hell." I whine,

"Yeah probs." Uriah responds,

"Kay."

"Okay everyone settle down," the wicked bitch of the west a.k.a Marcus says, "Today we have gathered here do discuss how brutal the Dauntless initiation is." Arrfg not this again.

"Look Marcus," I start, "we don't care that you think it is selfish how our initiation runs, this is Dauntless, not some lets-all-get-along-and-help-the-factionless-while-we-are-not-aloud-to-talk-at-dinner-unless-you-stayed-in-Abnegation-after-the -choosing-ceremony kind of shit camp."

'Yeah bitches! We are outta here!" Uriah 'gangster' talks, while we get up and leave. On the train home we just play rock, paper, scissors shoot which ended up with Uriah with a bruised jaw and me with a black eye that really helps with my hangover.

A/N Omg im so sorry for not updating! I've had massive writers block so please leave ideas that you want in this story in the reviews. Im going back to my schedule of posting on mondays, maybe wednesdays, and fridays. Kind of a long chapter to make up for it. ~P


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 or something.

**A/N yeah i didn't follow my plan for updating and my only excuse is that I'm a lazy ass. And there is school and homework so ya. Okay read now. And eat cheese! I haven't said that in a while.**

"We're back bitches!" Uriah and I shout as we enter the room.

"Woah! What the hell happened to you!" Chris shouts,

"Oh my god Christina is was terrible! I freaking broke a nail and chipped the bloody nail polish!" Uriah says in a girl voice,

"Nah but for real guys."

"Uriah is unfair!" I scream,

"No! You play unfair!" He screams back,

"Oh nah uh! If was your fault! You can't freaking follow rules."

"Oh really!?"

"Yes really!"

"Bitch!"

"Dick head!"

"Dumb ass!"

"Ass hat!"

"Stop it!" Marlene shouts, "headaches. You guys are giving me headaches."

On days like this I realise that we are completely insane people. We insult each other, we watch videos we found on our phones to remember what happened last night, we fight over the last piece of cake, we beat up each other, and at the end of the day, its just us being us, Dauntless. If I stayed in Abnegation and was told this would have been my life, I wouldn't have believed anything for the next year. I am thankful that this is my life, these are my friends, this is my home, and I wouldn't trade it for the world.

A/N hehe you thought i would have ended it there. Keep reading my friend.

"Guys, Will and I are going home."

"Yeah Mar and I will go too."

"Same we'll leave as well." Now its just Tobias and I in our apartment.

"Tobias?" I ask,

"Yeah Tris?"

"What are we going to do? We don't have a door?"

"We'll just move some furniture in the way." After moving the furniture, we literally plop into bed.

"Tobias?"

"Yeah Tris?" Tobias says while pulling me into his chest.

"I love you."

"I love you too." And thats how we fall asleep, wrapped in each others arms, just like it's meant to be.

**A/N okay this is the end for real. Then end of the chapter, not the story. They are going to star training initiates next chapter! So excited to write it! Okay bye guys PEACE ON THE STREEEEEEET SANN!**


End file.
